


Give and Take

by StellarWing



Series: Because I could not stop for Death, He kindly stopped for me [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWing/pseuds/StellarWing
Summary: [Spoilers for Story and Song]Taako doesn't care about other people. Taako isn't hurt by the fact that his boyfriend keeps having to leave him suddenly to answer calls from his goddess.And Taako definitely doesn't bottle up his not-caring until it reaches a breaking point and explodes outward.





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Taako is a hot mess and Kravitz loves him.

Their first real argument was about Kravitz's job.

The months following the Day of Story and Song were chaotic the world around, not least of all because there was a large number of dead to tend to. And while the living dealt with the bodies, it was up to the Raven Queen's followers to make sure the spirits found their way to the Astral Plane.

The result of this was that pretty much any time Kravitz set aside to spend with his boyfriend would inevitably be interrupted by a call from the Raven Queen to deal with some spiritual mishap or another. And Taako tried to be understanding, he really did, but after getting ditched for the twentieth time in a row (yes he had been counting) his well of patience had run dry.

Kravitz always apologized, gentleman that he was, and Taako knew that he meant it, knew that he wasn't _trying_ to upset him. He was an important person with an important job that didn't exactly adhere to a normal schedule.

But wasn't Taako important too? He had helped saved the world, _all_ of the worlds. Wasn't that at least worth being able to schedule the occasional dinner date without the knowledge that it would almost definitely have to be cancelled?

It was hard for him to admit how much Kravitz meant to him, both out loud and to himself, but the reaper had a way of making him feel special and important and _loved_ in a way that he couldn't get enough of. But every time he cancelled or left abruptly it chipped away at that feeling, slowly wearing him down, and the little voice in his head that told him he wasn't worth Kravitz's time gradually grew louder and more insistent.

So when Kravitz arrived at Taako's house almost an hour after the agreed meeting time, apologetic as always, Taako didn't even bother to look up from the book he was reading.

"It's not like we would've been able to do shit anyway," Taako replied to his apology icily, "You're just gonna run off again."

Kravitz sighed deeply, and Taako continued to refuse to look up.

"Taako, I'm sorry, I really am, but there's nothing I can do. I can't just ignore a call from the Raven Queen."

"Mmm-hmm." Taako couldn't concentrate enough to continue reading his book, but that didn't stop him from pretending to.

"Taako!" Kravitz wasn't exactly yelling, but he was clearly exasperated. "Could you please at least _look_ at me?"

Taako looked up slowly, a careful mask of indifference on his face. He held fast to his annoyance, refusing to be broken by the look of distress that Kravitz gave him. He had a point to make dammit, he wasn't going to let his boyfriend's adorable face mess it up.

"Yes?"

Kravitz visibly winced at the cold indifference in his voice. Taako felt a _little_ bad, but he wasn't going to give in. Not this time.

"Taako..." Kravitz started again, his voice less angry and more hurt. "It won't always be like this. The battle with The Hunger was nothing like we've ever had to clean up after before, and hopefully never will again. We're close to tying up all the loose ends, and once we do I'll be called away much less frequently."

"But it will still happen," Taako responded evenly. "I'll always be second priority to your job."

And there it was. The poisonous thought that had settled itself inside Taako's heart, tainting even the time they were able to spend together. The idea that no matter what they had planned, Kravitz would drop it all in a moment if he got a call from his goddess. He hated how much it hurt, but it did and he didn't know how to make it stop.

There was a second of shocked silence as Kravitz processed his words, his expression jumping between disbelief and horror and distress, finally settling on some mix of anger and despair.

"That's not fair." Kravitz's voice was low, bordering on angry. "It has nothing to do with what you mean to me. The Raven Queen granted me immortality in exchange for my service, without which I would never even have _met_ you. Besides she's a _goddess_ , Taako. I can't just ignore when she calls for me."

Taako completely abandoned his book in favor of crossing his arms and glaring at Kravitz. "Why not? I'd tell Istus to fuck off if she tried to call me while I was busy."

"That's not the same. You're being unreasonable."

Kravitz's tone was reminiscent of someone scolding a child that was throwing a tantrum. It made Taako's blood boil far more than anger would have.

"That's me," Taako snarled, "Taako the unreasonable. How could I ever think my fucking boyfriend might care enough about me not to ditch me on moment's notice every _single_ time his boss calls?"

Kravitz bit his lip and ran and hand through his hair, clearly struggling to keep calm.

"Taako, I fucking- I convinced the Raven Queen to pardon two liches for you! Do you have any idea what a big deal that is?! What do I have to _do_ to convince you that you're important to me?!"

Oh no, oh _hell_ no, Kravitz was _not_ going to get away with using anything involving Lup against him. His sister wasn't some token he could use in exchange for his gratitude.

He narrowed his eyes at Kravitz, voice filling with cold rage. "I'm sorry, I had no idea that helping people important to me was such an _inconvenience_ for you."

Taako took a sick sort of pleasure in watching Kravitz's face fall as he realized he made a mistake.

"That's not what I meant." Kravitz's voice was small. "I didn't... It wasn't an inconvenience. I wanted to help. I shouldn't have brought that up. I'm sorry."

Kravitz took a few steps toward him, and Taako stiffened defensively. He couldn't just apologize and make it go away, the words didn't change anything. The logical part of him told him he was being unfair, that this wasn't Kravitz's fault, but everything still hurt and why couldn't he just _understand_.

"Taako, I feel terrible about leaving you so often, I really do. Maybe we can-"

Kravitz suddenly stopped, his gaze going unfocused. Taako felt his frustration spike dramatically when he realized what was happening.

"...She's calling you again, isn't she."

Kravitz looked at him, stricken with guilt. "Yes. I'm sorry, I have to-"

Taako had already turned his back to him and picked up his book, pointedly ignoring his attempts to apologize. He heard Kravitz give a defeated sigh, then the telltale sound of a rift being opened and then closed again a few seconds later.

He stared at the pages of the book, words blurring into angry tears.

 

* * *

 

It was late. Taako had spent about an hour trying and failing to read before he went into his bedroom and moved on to failing to fall asleep instead. He was on his side staring pointedly at an imperfection on his wall when he heard the familiar sound of reality casually being torn apart somewhere in his living room. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, but he remained still, showing no outward sign of it.

He heard footsteps approach his room. There was a soft knock on the door, followed by the sound of it slowly being pushed open.

"Taako?" Kravitz's voice was soft and cautious. "May I please come in?"

Taako made a noncommittal "mmmf" noise without turning to face the door. After a couple seconds of hesitation, he could hear Kravitz enter the room and stop a few feet short of the bed.

"I understand if you want me to leave," Kravitz said carefully, "But there's something I wanted to tell you first. I spoke with the Raven Queen about... what we discussed earlier."

This caught Taako's interest enough that he rolled onto his back so he could look up at Kravitz, silently prompting him to continue.

Kravitz gave him a cautious half-smile. "We developed a new system for how she contacts me. If there is an emergency that requires my immediate attention I will be expected to respond as quickly as possible, but less urgent summons will be given to me in a less disruptive fashion, and I will have twenty-four hours to reply." Kravitz swallowed nervously and watched Taako with a hopeful look in his eyes. "What do you think?"

Taako stared at Kravitz blankly for a tense handful of seconds, then immediately and without warning broke down into hysterical laughter.

He wasn't sure himself exactly what had caused it, some combination of built up stress and frustration and sudden relief, but once he started he couldn't stop and Kravitz was watching him with confusion and worry.

"You actually-" Taako gasped between fits of laughter, "You actually told a _goddess_ to stop calling you?" Irreverent as he was, Taako was no fool, and he knew re-negotiating an existing agreement with a goddess was no insignificant task, especially for someone as dedicated to their deity as Kravitz.

Kravitz smiled brightly. "I did. She was very accommodating."

"Haven't you worked for her for basically forever? Why didn't you try setting that up sooner?"

Kravitz stepped closer and knelt beside the bed, putting his face level with Taako's. "It never mattered before I met you."

He slowly reached out to cup Taako's cheek, and after a moment of hesitation Taako allowed it, nuzzling into the contact.

"I don't want you to _ever_ feel like you're a low priority to me. I hated it too, Taako, having to leave you so often, but I didn't- it wasn't unbearable until I realized it was hurting you, too. I'm so sorry, I should have noticed and done something about it sooner."

Taako giggled, the sudden lightness in his chest making him giddy. "You're such a sappy nerd. And... I guess I was being a _little_ unreasonable," he conceded reluctantly, "I did ask you to tell your goddess to fuck off."

Then Kravitz looked at him with so much adoration that his chest clenched up and it physically hurt, and Taako broke down crying because his emotions were a train-wreck that he was beyond being able to control.

"Oh, Taako..."

Kravitz crawled onto the bed, laying down beside him. He looked at Taako questioningly, silently asking if he was allowed to move closer.

Taako wiped at his eyes furiously, trying to stem the embarrassing flow of tears, and nodded. Almost immediately he was pulled close to Kravitz's chest, wrapped up in his strong embrace.

The tears didn't last long but they left him a sniffling mess. Kravitz, bless his dead heart, didn't complain when Taako shoved his face into his tailored suit.

"...If there's an emergency, I still may need to leave suddenly," Kravitz said once Taako had calmed down, "But I promise you it will never be without good reason, and I will _never_ let it be at your expense."

The last bit of anxiety leaked out of Taako, and he was suddenly deeply and emotionally exhausted. He nodded in understanding, knowing that Kravitz didn't _have_ to do anything, that he could have left his arrangement with the Raven Queen untouched and been in the right.

But he hadn't. Taako had clung to his pain until it broke him, had lashed out in frustration, and Kravitz had seen past the cutting words and soothed the hurts that caused them.

"Love you," Taako mumbled against him, barely loud enough to be heard.

He felt Kravitz's grip tighten around him for just a moment, and then heard him laugh in relief.

"I love you, too. Do you mind if I stay the night?"

Taako gripped tightly to the front of his shirt. "I'm not moving, so you'd better."

Kravitz laughed again, pulling him closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I'm not going anywhere. But, darling... can I ask something of you?"

"Yeah, shoot," Taako said, voice muffled against Kravitz because he refused to pull away to speak.

"Next time something is bothering you, would you please speak up sooner?"

It took Taako longer to answer than it probably should have, but Kravitz waited patiently for his response, his hand rubbing soothing circles along his back.

He should have just said yes, of course he would, but the words caught in his throat when he realized he wasn't sure if they would be true. No part of him wanted to go through this again, but he couldn't promise he would never let it get to this point. Emotions were hard, talking about them was even harder. And he didn't want to lie, couldn't stomach the thought of lying for one of only a handful of times he could remember in his long life.

"I'll try," Taako answered finally, trying his hardest to make sure it sounded sincere, praying Kravitz didn't think he was being flippant.

But he seemed to understand, humming a noise of confirmation before speaking again.

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

And Taako felt himself melt a little, and he silently thanked Istus that he had somehow found the most caring and patient man in a hundred planar systems.

Sleep came easy after that, exhaustion from spent adrenaline making his limbs and eyelids heavy.

And when Taako awoke the next morning, mouth dry and eyes sore, Kravitz was, for the first time in months, still there with him.


End file.
